Le châtiment des pêcheurs
by I create my own destiny
Summary: How could you do this to me these were the last words she told him before leaving. She had promised herself not to come back but love guided her once again in his arms after one special event, this time not without casualties! Just read before judging my story & review, even if you hated it! the 1st chap may be lame but I promise u'll beg for more once u'll read the 2nd ! R


_High school was over now but after years of love where does it lead after a decade?_

**Prologue:**

We call love a feeling of bliss

_After all the obstacles they had overcome through the years, he finally came back to japan after four years and was welcomed into her family. Sure, he still had to travel often, but it didn't bother him. At least, he got to see her when she was available, which was very rare; but it made each and every second spent together treasurable. _

_At that time she still didn't graduate from university, and she was living on her own in the dormitories which happened to be mixt. She hated that fact; even though she had been cured from her hatred for the opposite gender. Deep down, she still despised most of them. _

_Her university was at three whole hours of train from her home. Since the train tickets were too expensive for her and that she was too busy to come often, she would pay a visit once a month to spend a week-end with her family and of course with him. When she couldn't come she would directly send the money she had earned for them._

_At first, Usui was living in his old apartment, but since her mother insisted, he moved in the Ayuzawa residence which was way more "ordinary" than his previous place. Minako had arranged a room for him; nothing outstanding, but something cozy enough for him to feel like home, especially since it used to be her room. He helped out with the cooking. Suzuna was definitely impressed by his skills; they would spend hours talking about cuisine, and he would teach her some tricks while she would religiously listen to every world he said. He also did all the repair work of the house. It was his way of showing gratitude. _

_At first, it was supposed to be temporary; he was simply waiting for her to come back so they could move together in some nice place when she would save enough money to pay half of the rent, but the more time he spent with the Ayuzawa girls, the more he felt like at ease with them. Slowly, that house became his home, and eventually, the feeling of being surrounded by "family" felt more important than anything else, anything but her, of course. _

As she walked away, they both understood it was over.

_Actually nothing was more essential than her, his life was scheduled according to her free time which was usually very depressing and also very tiring for him since free time meant in Misaki's language miracle. _

_He would visit her every time he could, and they would call and mail each other days and nights for hours, but slowly hours turned into minutes, then minutes turned into few seconds, and in a heartbeat, she was drowned into a mass of work even her could hardly handle, which led to lack of communication, cancelled dates and constant arguments. That was slowly killing him and literally driving him crazy._

_But since he was madly in love with her and he trusted her more than anyone else; he endured that constant pain of not being able to be with her. It felt just like during her preparations to the exams their last year of high school. _

_Unfortunately love comes hand to hand with jealousy and he couldn't stand the thought of her, being surrounded by men days and nights; especially one man, known as Igarashi Tora, who once declared his love to __**his **__girlfriend while he was still imprisoned by his brother in the Raven Castle. Even if it happened four years ago, and that Tora was currently engaged in an official way he still distrusted him. _

_He constantly asked himself the same damn question: What if he makes a move and try to steal her away once again? That was his worst nightmare. When he told her about that she simply said: "Bear with it". Suzuna would often tease him about that by telling him weird stories about the aphrodisiac effect of mixt dormitories which only made him bitterer._

_He wished his girlfriend wasn't that stubborn and would let him pay for their hypothetical apartment, but every time he brought that up she would get angry and they would argue for hours about how she was insensitive and how he didn't trust her with other men. She simply didn't want to be indebted to him, because she loved him. _

_He wanted their relationship to work so badly. He even made the decision to pay off her family's debts and provide for all of their needs so she would stop working at part time jobs and overwork herself as she always did especially since she quitted her job at Maid Latte because it was too far of her university, but it upset her so much that she even threatened him to break up with him when he did, and this led once again to another argument about how she didn't love him enough and wouldn't let him be a part of her family, while she was struggling to be a part of his. He thought that if she really cared about their relationship, she would never ever think about ending it so easily. If word could cut, his would have probably killed her. _

_She just felt like she was losing her value to her family especially since she left the house, if he took care of them, what was all her hard work for, why was she studying so hard, why did she even move? She wasn't even happy there. She had lost touch with her precious friends from the Maid Café and from high school, and she was too busy to hang out with her classmates who only wished for one thing, meet boys, go to group dating and to inappropriate parties, besides this made Misaki develop a strong feeling of disgust for the girls of her university, who she found extremely frivolous and cocky. _

_She didn't want to start a war with him. He knew that, but still, he couldn't forgive her so easily. He stopped visiting her after that for three months, he also stopped calling and texting, and he wouldn't pick up his phone every time she tried to call him. He even thought about moving out since he had firmly decided that he wouldn't take back the money he spent for them. At least, she wouldn't feel insecure anymore; but Suzuna, supported by her mother, determinedly refused to let her "brother in law" like she called him, leave their home, so he stayed. Through the months, those two had developed a strong relationship, just like siblings, it felt like they knew each other for ever, and didn't even need to talk to understand each other._

_Those long months of silence consumed Misaki from the inside, she couldn't even focus on her work anymore, and she would spend her precious free time, trying to reach him, and crying when she was realizing that he was purposely avoiding her. She decided to visit him; she knew he wouldn't want to see her, which is why she required her sister's help, who was more than happy to help. Suzuna had asked him to meet her in the park where they had their first date. After ten minutes of delay, he tried to call her but she wouldn't pick up. He assumed she had forgotten, so he decided to go pick her up directly. She then appeared, looking more beautiful than ever to him, all she could say was "I'm sorry". He kept staring at her tempting lips, not listing to a word she said, nor even making a sound, which frightened her. He didn't call, and didn't visit her, because he knew if he did, he would succumb to her charm, and would forgive her immediately, but this time he wouldn't cave. He coldly asked why she was here, and she understood at that moment that no matter what she did, they couldn't move forward, unless they took some time for each other. It took all her strength not to cry while saying these five painful words: "Let's take a break" which surprised him so much that all he could say was "ok"._

_She then ran away, and just like he did she stopped calling and texting him, while he was reading every message she had ever sent him before and during their fight. This time he was depressed, because he realized that he missed her, and that he hurt her more than she ever hurt him. He only avoided her because he was upset and wanted her to understand how he felt, but he never thought she would take such radical decision. At least, he could count on her family and especially on Suzuna who had also experienced a categorical rejection from Hinata few months ago. After two weeks, he had decided that they gave each other enough space and it was time to make a decision, so he went and visited her. The second he saw her he had fallen in love with her once again. _

_She was sleeping on her desk, wearing some old jeans, with the shirt she borrowed from him. When she woke up and found him in her room, she felt the same way she did at the park but this time she couldn't suppress her tears. On the one hand she was petrified at the thought that he came all the way here to end things with her, but on the other hand she couldn't help but feel happy to see him. He kissed her and wiped her salty tears with his sweet lips. She kissed him back and for the first time in months they exchanged the most tender three words ever "I love you" over and over through the night, that's how they made up. The following months felt like a dream for both of them. They couldn't stand being apart for a second, so they finally moved in together, as much as it upset Suzuna and her mother to lose a brother and a son they were both happy that their relationship went forward. _

_Takumi still had to travel a lot, but now he knew that once he'd come back he'd find her waiting for him, and for the first time in his life he had a place he could easily call his home, or more specifically their home. They started planning their future together, they even thought about buying their own house, and Usui would often tease her about their future baby, which secretly excited Misaki. Soon graduation time came for Misaki, and a choice, she thought already made was given to her. The university was offering her the possibility to continue her studies abroad, and she was free to choose the country where she would. Since Takumi was obliged to go to Britain every month, they agreed that they would move there once she graduated, but when that moment came, a slight hesitation made it impossible for her to decide. While Takumi was away, Misaki had applied in the best universities in the UK, but also in America on her teacher's advice, and she was surprised to find out that she has been accepted to her first choice, which happened to be the prestigious university of Harvard. From what she heard, it was impossible for strangers like her to be accepted. Sure, she had passed all the tests successfully, and she could probably be a lawyer there now, but it seemed so impossible. The last question she needed an answer to was: how was she going to tell him? Since her first choice had been accepted all the others were automatically denied, she couldn't apply anymore. _

_She couldn't hide her excitement and surprise, but she had to tell him now, and she was scared to lose him once again. She decided for the sake of their relationship to keep it a secret for now, until she could figure out a way out, or at least a way to tell him, which wouldn't be an easy task. Two months later, the moment had come to tell him everything. She had invited him to a nice restaurant, not too fancy, but quite romantic. She knew if she kept it from him for another second she would explode. She had spent the whole day thinking about she would say to him; she had thought that if she looked attractive enough he would get distracted, and she could just admit that she screwed up, again. But what she didn't know was that the same day, she had received at their apartment a letter from Harvard, saying that they were looking forward to welcome her in the campus. Unfortunately, Usui read it and before she could even explain anything, they were already arguing. _

_He had never been so angry, and it was not about the fact that she had applied to Harvard; he was actually proud of her for being accepted there, but it was the fact that she kept it from him, for months they had planned their future together in Britain, and she kept lying. She tried to tell him that she was going to come clean today; but it only upset him more. If she had told him sooner, he could have fixed it since his family had some connection with the University of Cambridge, and with her record she could have get in easily, and she knew it perfectly. He accused her of not wanting to be with him, and of trying to escape. If she had just told him that she wanted to go to Harvard, they would have found a compromise to be together, but now it was over since he had already accepted a three years contract there. He decided to give her an ultimatum, if she goes to America without him, they're done. What else could she do? If she missed this opportunity she may never forgive herself, besides it was too late to apply for any other university. What would she become, a housewife, a gold digger? People would look down on her, and on Takumi, who would be called foolish for bringing such a useless bug in the mighty Walker family. How could he be so insensitive? He perfectly knew she loved him more than anyone else; yes, she made a huge mistake, but they were supposed to be in love. Doesn't love allow for forgiveness? Isn't love supposed to overcome any obstacle? She loved him, but did he really love her back?_

_She finally chose to cease the opportunity that was given to her to go to America. She did it for both of them; deep down, he perfectly understood that, but still pain and sadness made him so resentful and angry at her. Still, he couldn't deny his feelings for her but being apart was heartbreaking for him; he finally accepted that fact. He moved back in her old home after Suzuna insisted, and she would come once a month to spend time with her family, until one fateful day that changed the course of her life. Four years later, they finally got to be together again __**for one special occasion**__._

She stood there, wearing that white, uncomfortable dress, designed by some trendy stylist of New York with an unpronounceable name. She was like frozen, before her she could see miles away: The raven castle.

It had been almost a year since her company merged with some British firm. Two weeks ago she had been given a client and was summoned to go to London to seal the deal. It was probably not a coincidence that the event was taking place here then? She had a four hours delay but it seemed like the ceremony wasn't over yet. They were lucky she actually showed up, with all the mass of work she had; mass of work she purposely asked her boss to assign her to in order to get that damn promotion which she got since she was here in Britain…She knew her family, and especially her sister wanted it to be organized in Japan, with a complete respect of the traditions since no one of them had ever travelled overseas, but now that he was a part of the family, and that he was playing an important role in this _event_ he was given the right to voice his opinion and wish.

She turned on her phone and noticed that she had a hundred and thirty one missed calls from Suzuna, Takumi, Aoi, Sakura and her mother. She quickly deleted them then took a step back ready to run away at any moment: no, she wasn't ready to attend, she didn't want it to happen that way, it was supposed to be their special day, so why was it organized here, without her knowledge, why was she being set up by her own family to be a part of this ridiculous show, couldn't they just go back to how things were. The simple, I love you and you love me and we move together and we don't ever get married to… Why was he okay with that? She loved him, and she wished he just gave her the space and time she needed to process all of it. If she was asked, she could say that she had too much work and couldn't make it for today, but it would probably be rescheduled. At least, it would give her some time. Why couldn't it happen without her? She knew if she attended she would try to end it, and it would break her, but it was over now, their ceremony was happening and she had to be here.

_You're late... A certain blond alien declared.

TO BE CONTINUED

_**WHICH IS?**_ ** To find out read the next chapter… I'll rewrite this chapter in a few days; I assume there are a lot of mistakes, since I didn't reread it yet… SHAME ON ME! I know! Anyway I'm also rewriting the first chapter of Help! So the update maybe long.**

**So, this is my version of chapter 85. What happened for 10 years? What happens after 10 years?**

**You might be surprised by the next chapter, at first I wasn't going to write this chap, but then, it seemed important to me that we know how they got where they are… **

**SO READ, and ****REVIEW****! **

**BTW: about a Risky affair, I might rewrite it; I just need more time to get my ideas together**


End file.
